galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
CHAPTER 18: Thauran Politics. EO Volume IV
CHAPTER 18: Thauran Politics Midshipman Suppor or actually Namamir of the Suppor Clan was not at all pleased with the development so far. All the things he had done and all the preparation to be her at this event, had not lead to the result he had hoped for. The famous Diamond Ball was nearly over and many of the VIP’s had already left. Emperor Soron, the Fifth was still here and so were other important members of the ruling noble houses of the Thauran Empire, but he had no idea how much longer they would remain. He could not simply go over to the table of the Emperor, especially since he was still on duty as a Midshipman and had to remain at the Captain’s table. Captain Harris had not dismissed him and due to his low rank he could not request to leave. Just now Captain Harris was making motions that he wanted to return to the ship and that meant all chances to be seen by the nobles of his world were gone. That cursed primate from that back water world Nilfeheim; that cursed upstart Olafson had been at the table of the queens. Eric had arrived in a sickening show display, escorting a Saran princess no less. That the princess was Elfi, Eric’s friend and his shipmate did not come to his mind; a princess living through the rigors and humiliations of Academy training was unthinkable to him, but he suspected the Saran member of the Olafson Gang had something to do with Eric meeting the Princess. He whispered with an angry hiss in his voice to Lt. Clusen. ”Ademan, do something. By the Blessed Blue Virgin, I promise your mother will be executed and not reinstated. Must I remind that your family must obey the House of Suppor?” “There is not much I can do at the moment.” The Lieutenant responded, keeping his voice down as well. Ademan Clusen tried to ignore the burning, demanding stare of the Thauran Midshipman and while he pretended to listen to the boring monologue one of the guests at the Captain’s table gave, he thought about the history of his home world and how he ended up in this situation. He came from a world called Hardwock, one of the planets belonging to the Thauran Empire. Hardwock was on the fringes of the old Thauran Empire and most of its inhabitants had none or very little of the blue skin shade that was so important to their culture. Even though the House Suppor had fallen in terms of importance and influence, it was still one of the Old Lines and while Namamir Suppor and his family had lost much in terms of influence at the court of the Thauran Emperor, the name and the house still had much influence and power on Hardwock. During the Succession War of 4619, nobles fought bitterly among each other as to who would ascent to the Azure Throne and be the next Emperor of the Blue Realm. The last Emperor had died without a heir. The Uhrim, a Harwock house was supported by the then powerful Thauran House of Suppor and prevailed against the others. Uhrim kings occupied the Azure Throne ever since. The Uhrim in turn granted lands and fiefdoms on Hardwock to the Suppors. His family the House of Clusen did not openly participate in the succession wars, but were accused later nevertheless, to support another faction.One that was of course declared criminal and outlawed. Back then the new king gave the Suppors the right of exploitation of half of all products mined, farmed and manufactured on the lands owned by the Clusens and they gained the right to appoint judges to the courts of Hardwock. Union law meant little when it came to local decisions, even though there now was a Union Police station on Hardwock and they did investigate murders and capital crimes, but a local death penalty issued by a local judge against a local criminal was neither murder nor their business. Oh why did his mother have to bed with a commoner, a stable hand of all things? True his mother was known for her sexual appetites, but a stable hand? Clusen hated his father even more than he hated his mother and he wasn’t sorry that his mother had sent his father to the block, for stealing hams. Mother did raise him in luxury and soon married an influential Count, his new stepfather. The count however did not like the teenage son of a thief around and banned him from the family house. Clusen left Hardwock as soon as he could and joined the fleet. His mother managed to become a widow as the Count had a fatal hunting accident. Again she tried to hide Ademan’s true heritage and declared him heir, but then mother fell out of favor on court and was incarcerated in her own Palace for suspicion of committing murder and killing her own husband. All it took was a word of Namamir Suppor and his mother would be freed, reinstated and he then would be the next Baron of Clusen. It was pure chance that Namamir came aboard the Devi. Of course the two knew of each other and Namamir send favorable reports to his family in return of little favors. Clusen was well aware that he had given this blue skinned bastard full control after he accepted to do the first little favors. This was the reason why a Midshipman could demand anything he wanted from a Union fleet Lieutenant. Clusen was interrupted in his brooding as Captain Harris finally got up and said his farewells to the guests at his table. He then turned to his officers and said. ”It is time for us to return to the Devastator.” He then looked directly at the youngest son of the Suppors. “I was reminded that there is a delegation of Thauran Nobles still attending and perhaps you like to exchange a few words with them. Therefore I am granting you shore leave until tomorrow night.” Captain Harris gave the round a last nod and left without further conversation. Namamir could not believe his luck and hastily attached his family crest to his sleeves and then said to Clusen. ”Let us try to salvage the situation. It seems we didn’t kill and manipulate to get here for nothing after all.” Ademan followed the Thauran noble in respectful distance. At this moment he was no longer Namamir’s commanding officer, but simply a lowly lackey. Namamir paid little attention to Ademan and while he tried to come up with a reason to get closer to the table where the Emperor and his entourage was sitting he was thinking about his own situation. He had not joined the Union academy out of on his own wishes. Namamir had two brothers and two sisters. His oldest brother Haromir was unfit to be the next leader of the House. He was a compulsive gambler with not much skill or luck to boot. He had lost many times betting and wagering with other Noble sons. Father had been forced to sell the Zirconium mines on Pinnacle Planet, their most valuable possession to cover Haramir's gambling debts. He had no choice but cover his oldest son's debts, otherwise Haromir would have been imprisoned and most likely executed. Not that would have been a bad thing, but it would have damaged the name of Suppor beyond any chance of repair. His other Brother Jaromir had been sent as a young boy to the Monastery and was raised by the Monks of the Azura Order. Hopefully he would eventually become a bishop or cardinal and thus lent his voice backed by the all powerful church to worldly matters of family affairs,but until then Jaromir was as as good as dead. He,Namamir was the youngest and father decided to send him to the Union Academy. Father was good friends with Admiral Swybar who also was a distant uncle to him. The family decided that it was good to have a few contacts in the mighty Union navy. Admiral Swybar had managed to get him into the Academy bypassing much of the initial testing and made sure he got an easy ride through the first year. The Admiral however suddenly stopped contacting him and all his efforts to reach Admiral Swybar were unsuccessful. Only after he had returned home after his first Academy year he learned why his father wanted him in as an officer in the fleet In order to save the Suppor Clan clan and make it rich, his father did business with the Worm. For the first time in his life, Namamir respected his father for a decision the old man made. The Suppors had fallen in disfavor with Emperor Soron the Third. The emperor had married his Grandfather’s sister but then had her charged with high treason and executed, so he could marry someone else. This incident caused for bad blood and the Emperor banished the Suppor House from court and many rulings and decisions had been made since then by jealous enemies and his family, once of utmost importance and great wealth had become a mere shadow of past glories. Now Namamir had one true goal in his life and that was to become the next Emperor of the Thauran Empire. He had no clear ideas how to accomplish this but he was certain he would eventually succeed. As an officer in the Fleet he was valuable to the Worm and in return he expected them to help him in his quest. That the Worm was on his side and could get things accomplished even on the Devastator was evident by the arrest of the fool, Lt. Merkus. He was so close to the Emperor and yet as a Suppor he could not simply walk up and introduce himself. There on the table of the Thauran Emperor, were the Kings and Princes of seven of the Thauran worlds as well as high ranking Nobles of the nine star system kingdom of New Siam. There always had been a high level of rivalry between Thauran and New Siam, but it never escalated to open conflict as this would have brought in the Union and Union court. The fleet could end any hostility fast and heavy handed. Just as he was about to give up he was spotted by the First Minister of the realm, the man who was considered the right hand of the Emperor and the most trusted advisor. The First Minister Voluur got up and approached him. Duke Voluur of the Tammors looked like a blue version of a Dai Than pirate. He had black, oil slick hair, combed back in a stern manner. His eyebrows arched in a sinister way above dark blue eyes. Namamir bowed only slightly, he wanted to show his devotion but also that he was from an Old family. “It is an honor your Grace.” “I was surprised to see a Thauran among the guests of the Diamond Ball and now I recognize the seal of a House that has not been spoken off in many years. It appears you are an officer of the Fleet and I noticed earlier you have shared the table with the Captain of the Devastator. His majesty the Emperor has expressed interest in you and wishes to see you at the table.” Namamir’s heart missed a beat and in silent triumph he declined his head.” Your grace I am Namamir of the Suppor Clan. I most humbly accept his Majesty's most gracious invitation.” He followed the Minister and the Duke pointed at a chair on the Thauran side. The Emperors first advisor even introduced him. ”Namamir of the House of Suppor and now Union Fleet midshipman serving aboard the mighty Devastator.” The Emperor nodded gracefully and motioned with his hand that further formalities were not needed and for Namamir to take a seat. Emperor Soron the Fifth had the weak chin line and the hook like nose characteristic for all of his line. Despite his less than favorable looks, Namamir did not take the Emperor for a fool. He was perhaps the most scheming, ruthless and power hungry Emperor on the throne for the last five hundred years, all qualities Namamir greatly respected. Namamir dismissed Clusen with a hand wave. ”Find your proper place behind me and be silent.” The Emperor said. ”It pleases us that a Thauran of noble origin managed to be selected by the Captain of that famous ship to attend this event. We know of the tradition that only the best are invited.” Namamir did not blink an eye as he lied to his Sovereign. “Your Majesty humbles me with such praise, but I am of old Thauran blood and to excel above others of simple heritage is no real contest. This servant of mine, Lt. Clusen behind me happens to be the Chief instructor aboard the ship and has been witness to my deeds and excellence from day one. “Of course, Son of the House Suppor and it is that we will need your expertise on certain subjects of military matter later on. For now however the princes of New Siam and we are discussing a new area of cooperation in the marketing of minerals and products of our respective realms.” The men of New Siam looked very princely in deep yellow suits, richly adorned with golden ornamental embroidery. Even though they were of human Terran descent and showed no obvious non-human features, Namamir felt as if he was looking at large cold blooded snakes. It was the way they stared at him, without the slightest emotion showing in their smooth faces. After they had stared at him for almost a minute, one of them said. ”I am Prince Aawut sixth son of his most honorable majesty Naresuan the second, King of New Siam and knowing things about our mighty fleet has always been a hobby of mine. It is proper to have your commanding officer stay like a servant behind you?” Then Aawut invited Clusen with a gesture.“Then let New Siam give you the courtesy of a seat. Please join us and partake in food and drink.” Clusen was not certain how he should respond. On one hand he welcomed the gesture of the New Siam prince, but accepting it might cause serious repercussions for him and his family."I am honored your highness, but I am Thauran and I will bear my fate. I am in the presence of our Emperor most high and that is reward supreme." The Thauran emperor raised one of his eyebrows."There are seats on the Thauran side and no loyal subject of mine needs the attention of New Siam princes. Do sit down,good man." At first the conversation was nothing but jovial small talk, but then Prince Aawut said to Namamir. “I am deeply impressed what your father managed to do, with so little support from the Emperor. Holding an old family together against all odds, such skill has been noticed by us.” Namamir had to be careful now. Sandcastle the traditional home planet of the House of Suppor, never had been a rich world, as it consisted mainly of dry deserts and oceans so salty nothing but a few microbes and algae could live in it. It had a few green spots here and there, to support the three houses sharing the world. Terraforming was being done in small steps for the last thousand years. With the current state of finances would take at least another thousand to make it a somewhat hospitable world. Sandcastle also happened to be the closest Thauran world to the Siam Kingdom. It came to no surprise to Namamir that the Prince knew about his family, but his words also had been critical of the Emperor. Namamir said. ”Our Emperor is beloved by all Thauran and the House of Suppor is no exception. Everyone on Sandcastle and our holdings on Hardwock planet is grateful for his rule and forever abides to his will. It has brought much prosperity and stability to all Thauran Worlds.” The Emperor stroked his fleeing chin. ”Perhaps it is time for the House of Suppor to return to the court. It seems old judgments and perceptions need to be revised.” Hot flashes ran through Namamir as he heard that. With a few words he achieved much already, but still he had to be careful. Again the conversation drifted to general topics about the Union, the Nul and Kermac. The princes of New Siam got up after another hour claiming to be tired. Aawut showed an emotion for the first time and it was a faint cold smile. ”Maybe we meet again Midshipman Suppor.” After they had left, the Emperor said. ”Your father and I had a friend; his name was Swynon Swybar, admiral in our fleet. Did you know I became the ward of his son Swybin after they executed the admiral, his father? Your fleet has had a court martial and executed a Thauran Admiral. We were not pleased by that at all.” Namamir and Ademan gasped almost simultaneous. ”He was executed?” The emperor used a napkin to dab his lips. “Indeed he was. It appears Fleet Command did not find it proper to make his trial or the reasons for his punishment a public affair and kept it all under the proverbial carpet.” Namamir suspected that maybe not only his father, but the Admiral too had dealings with the worm. He responded by saying. “It explains why I was lately unable to reach the Admiral!” The Thauran Emperor said with displeasure painting the tone of his voice. “We have managed to obtain a transcript of parts of the Court proceedings; former Commander Hammashannu was so kind and provided us with some of the details. He was the defense counselor in that case and was demoted and reassigned after that case as well. ” Duke Voluur leaned forward. ”There are associates of ours who are not pleased about this. I am sure you will understand the reason as it could take many years to replace such a valuable asset.” Voluur raised one of his eyebrows and then addressed Clusen instead of Namamir. ”We know of your peculiar position of course, but I want you to speak freely, forget your social position for the moment. You are also an Officer of the Fleet and your opinion is quite valuable.” Ademan cleared his throat.“I can read between the lines, your Highness. There are only a few offenses that call for the execution of an Admiral. Since it was done, as you say without much publicity it usually involves treason or perhaps the association with certain groups. Replacing such an asset as you say might be impossible now, as perhaps you heard about the PSI Corps increasing its numbers not only with more Saresii, Leedei and Blue but also with Narth. In conjunction with this startling development, there are well founded rumors that the Fleet Omnitronic Nelson is upgraded by Mothermachine and it will be completed and go operational within the next two years.” Voluur had completely taking over the conversation and he nodded. ”You are quite correct. Our associates are also aware of these complications, so let us quit talking around the issue.” The Emperor sighed and nodded. “We see no reason why the Thauran Empire should remain a small insignificant part of this Union, however since the more traditional methods of expansion are quite impossible with that watchful fleet of ours, we decided to accept the assistance of a group we like to call our special friends.” The Ruler of the Blue Worlds laughed silently as he said that and then added. “You witnessed their influence tonight; as the King of New Siam had to send his sons and accepted many suggestions of ours he would have dismissed as insults only a few years ago.” After he had said this, he looked straight at the two fleet officers. “Of course such help does not come without its price and we must in turn assist these special friends with whatever help we can offer.” Count Voluur smiled coldly. ”The Kermac had the right idea, but failed even with our help. Now we too think it is important that we obtain a Narth, so we can study this life form. It is long overdue that one of them is properly dissected and analyzed. This will help to devise strategies and ensures that our business can continue despite recent setbacks and future complications. I am sure you understand.” Before Namamir could say something, Clusen simply spoke without his permission. “Is it wise to speak of such things right here, your Highness?” “Oh there is no better place; these tables are rigged with the finest Saresii Psionic Nullifiers and the best SII anti-surveillance technology. It is to ensure that the VIP’s can speak of important things uninhibited. That is the real reason for the Diamond Ball of course. It has long become a neutral meeting ground of those in power. While the Assembly deals with the external and the obvious things, right here is where the Unions more intimate and internal affairs are discussed; in a nice relaxed atmosphere and over good food and drink.” The Count had no inhibitions to simply cut into the words of his liege and changed the subject. “How well do you know Midshipman Olafson?” Namamir’s hand cramped around his glass and answered. “He is a shipmate of mine. Lt. Clusen can get you any information about this brute.” “Don’t boast about things you cannot deliver. Besides we already obtained his personal file, however a large portion of it is classified and unobtainable by Clusen or anyone we are able to contact, as it is beyond the level of any of our associates within the system.” Clusen nodded. ”I tried to access it myself and it is classified Blue-Blue-Red, there are less than a thousand individuals within the Union Fleet with a clearance that high and I am certainly not one of them.” With a gesture of his hand the count motioned to Namamir. “You are his shipmate, tell me about him.” “He is an average uncut brute from an unimportant, ice planet. Not enough intellect to compete with the lowest peon on any Thauran world. I am sure someone helped him to pass the entry exams to the Academy. He is not worth your attention your highness. I personally wish him and those friends of his to be dead.” Clusen sighed almost inaudible and the Count lost the last traces of friendliness in his face and voice. “Is that why our associates had to help you kill and frame shipmates of yours, so you could attend? Who do you think those who helped you work for? It was the testimony of this Olafson that was instrumental in the Admirals execution and my associates those special friends I mentioned, want him dead.” Suppor whispered. ”I want that too.” Clusen did not look so happy. ”This might not be easy your Highness, not only has security increased, but Olafson is indeed a brute, Sir. He bested a Dai in blade fighting; a Dai that did not need more than 10 seconds to overcome a Petharian. According to his files Eric received extensive private training and highest praise from Master Alameda at Camp Idyllic. Master Alameda is one of the best martial arts teachers the Fleet has, being one of the best in an Organization as big as the Union Fleet is quite an accolade I assure you.” Both the Emperor and the Minister nodded and it was the Emperor's advisor who said. ”We heard of this weird Saresii transvestite. His reputation being one of the deadliest and most skilled martial artists reaches far beyond the Union Fleet, but do go on.” Clusen bowed and said. ”The biggest obstacle in assassinating this Midshipman would be Admiral Stahl, he appears to have a special interest in him and that means the Immortal is watching.” That comment clouded the faces of both the Thauran high nobles and the minister said with a frown. Clusen went on and said. “Even an accident, even if successful would start an Investigation headed by the Immortal himself.” “We have similar information, but if you accomplish this, you would not need to stay in the shadow of the Suppor, after all the man on the Azure Throne obeys his Majesty the Emperor.” Clusen was thinking for a moment and then said. ”The Field Challenge is coming up and the Midshipmen teams are sent on missions. Maybe it can be arranged to send them to Yuri’s World, Skull Sphere or Quagmire Bog, no one has ever returned from any of these worlds.” “Our associates aboard will assist you if needed.” The Count said. To recover as much ground as he could, Namamir said. “I will assist as well of course.” The Count nodded. “With the Olafson Gang out of the way, you will have no problems to be the best Midshipman possible and as you might know he best are sent to Newport and we are certain this is where the Narth will go. We have friends at Newport arranging your transfer as soon as possible and they will also request the Narth. You will then become the Narth’s friend and deliver him to us as soon as we devised a plan.” “I will do that, but how can I fool a telepath?” “You will have a little surgery tonight. Our Kermac friends agreed to give you the finest Kermac Psi shielding there is. The Kermac might be an arrogant bunch, but they do know Psionics.” --"" -- A week had passed since the big event on Pluribus and Union Week was over. I did spend a very strange and special night at the Saran compound, emerging myself in a dark and not openly discussed aspect of Saran society and culture, but I did learn a lot and I had been my female self. But I was glad we were back on the ship. While I enjoyed meeting my family and thrilled to see Narth again, the big party was not really my cup of tea.And what happened at the Orgie were memories for a different time and space.1 Lt. Merkus was still gone and not even the ships rumor mill had any details as what happened to him. Lt. Clusen acted strangely as he tried to be friendly and did not even trytry to find something unpleasant for us to do. It was late Friday evening as Har Hi and I returned to the 54th deck had just finished a shift in the engineering department were we received training in damage control procedures. To our surprise the others were still up. Wetmouth sat in the lotus position on her bed and was deeply focused reading something on her PDD. Mao and Krabbel were playing chess at the table. Cirruit was in his bed, but for a chance he was not sleeping. Instead he was watching some GalNet program on his PDD. Knowing him I was certain it was one of the many shopping channels. Elfi stood behind Shaka, who was sitting on a chair and she was doing something with his hair. Only Hans was absent but we heard him singing in the showers as he always did, ancient German Opera as he called it. “Why is everyone still up?” Har-Hi asked,” Isn’t it late to still being awake?” Elfi put the brush down, she was holding. “I guess you didn’t check the schedule board yet. We all got a day of R & R, so we can relax before we have our field evaluation test. It is an important test and they commence it the day after tomorrow.” “This is the first time I hear about this. What kind of test?” I asked. Elfi answered.“I don’t know exactly what it entails, but Lt. Clusen said every group is leaving the ship and has to solve a field challenge.” Wetmouth looked up and added. “I was just reading logs of past Field challenges, the tasks vary greatly. One group last year had to observe a primitive pre space flight culture without being spotted and deliver a detailed report on that culture. Another group had to survive for a week on a desert planet. Yet another was tasked with surveying a star system using a sturgeon class ship. It seems our instructors go to great length to prepare these tests and there seems to be no real pattern, but it appears as if survival challenges occur more often.” I got me lemonade from the Serv-Matic and sat down. “Well I guess we will know more tomorrow. Surviving on some extreme planet might not be very pleasant, but I am certain we make it.” Har-Hi leaned forward. “I find this game of chess very intriguing. Who is winning?” Mao smirked. ”Krabbel as usual.” “That is not true. You had me Check mate two times tonight!” Krabbel protested. “Yes but once I was certain you let me win on purpose and the other time you where distracted watching something on GalNet with Cirruit.” Wetmouth had left her bed and looked over the board from behind our tattooed friend. “Mao your defeat is by no means certain. I see eleven ways to defeat Krabbel.” “No offense Wetty, but you could probably beat Centron in a game of chess so your analysis of the game does not necessarily mean I see even one way to get out of his trap.” Wetmouth hugged Mao from behind. “Oh you big oaf, don’t sell yourself short. You play very good!” Mao blushed and smiled at the masked girl. “That means a lot to me!” “I know how you feel, Mao.” Krabbel said. ”I play against her and it never takes her more than three minutes to defeat me.” Wetmouth padded one of Krabbel’s legs. “You, my eight-legged friend have great potential. I bet you could become a grandmaster.” Krabbel balled his legs around his body, as he often did when he liked something. “Your compliment is perhaps a bit exaggerated but it still makes me proud!” I sipped my lemonade and observed Elfi. “What in Odin’s name are you doing to Shaka’s hair?” “I put extensions in. He wanted long hair!” “I think you wanted it and talked him into it! He now looks like Prince Valiant, a very dark Prince Valliant, that is.” “Who is that?” Shaka wanted to know. “An ancient picture story about a Viking prince, I loved it as a kid. He wore his hair much like Sarans do.” Shaka called for a mirror and looked at his reflection after the computronic established a reflective field before him. “I think I look rather handsome!” “So do I!” Elfi agreed. “I can do the same to you Eric!” “Maybe at some other time, I doubt long hair will be on my priority list for a while. I had long hair but they made me cut mine short during the first year.” Hans finally came out of the showers; he too was no longer bald headed. He had hair in the same style as Shaka, except his was blonde. "Loki the trickster was very busy today!” I exclaimed. “What in the world is going on here? If that continues we all look like sisters and brothers!” “Do you think such a hair cut would make me look like a brother of yours?” asked Krabbel. “Naa, you don’t need a haircut you already look like a brother of mine.” I replied “You aren’t serious!” “But I am! All Vikings are born with eight legs and eight eyes we just cut them off during the first year, so we fit into our breeches, it’s an old custom.” Wetmouth laughed at Krabbel. ”Go right ahead and get a wig of mine, I am sure no one will ever be able to tell us apart.” The Arachnoid stretched out one of his legs. “Well maybe I should dye my leg hairs pink too, what do you think?” Har Hi shook his head. ”Not that there is anything wrong with pink, but red is the royal color! You should dye them red!” Our conversation was interrupted by Lt. Clusen entering our dorm. Shaka saw him first and yelled.” Officer on deck.” “Ah the Olafson gang is completely assembled.” I had the strong notion that something fishy was going on. He smiled like a cat that caught a fish.” You are to report to Hangar Deck Seven and with standard field gear at 0500 tomorrow. You are to meet a research team on a garden world for a routine survey mission.” After saying that, he left. I was certain I heard him whistling while the door closed behind him. “Even though he has cut short our R&R, that mission doesn’t sound too bad.” Mao concluded. “I expected him to send us to the roughest extreme world for our field test.” Har-Hi crossed his arms. “I am not so sure about that, Lt. Clusen hates us; I bet he went out of his way to find an especially difficult task.” “Or simply a boring one, so we hardly gather any points.” Mao suggested. “I tent do agree with Har-Hi. Something smells wrong about it. I heard him whistle.” I said. Wetmouth opened her locker.” How standard do you think we should pack?” I shrugged and said. “We can’t prepare for every possibility, but I think we better request weapons and maybe they allow Destroyer suits to be issued.” --- A Lieutenant we never seen before acted surprised to see us when we reported to him, arriving at the designated hangar deck. He called for a field screen and shrugged. “Everything looks alright. Those orders came from Fleet HQ.” He mumbled, checking the read out. Then he gestured towards a D14 Shuttle and said.” Your equipment is loaded and the pilot is standing by.” “Sir, would it be permitted to request Destroyer Suits?” I asked. Clusen appeared in the shuttle door and stepped down the short ramp. He said to us.“No, I cannot authorize Destroyer suits; your equipment is already loaded. ” “Your orders are to make contact with the research team on the planet. After you made contact, you are then to assist them to collect specimen and make a standard planetary survey. Furthermore you must deliver the equipment requested by the research team. Now get aboard we only have a short launch window! The Captain would be very angry if he had to change flight plans because of you!” We boarded the long range shuttle; the hatch had barley closed behind us as the Shuttle already accelerated down the launch tube. The Shuttle was a plain cargo version and had only rudimentary seats in its cargo bay, other than us the cargo consisted of two standard containers. The flight deck was separated from the Cargo-bay by a door and the red light above it indicated that it was locked. “I think we just walked into a trap.” I said. “Sure feels that way.” Har-Hi agreed with a gloomy note in his voice. The flight only took two hours and I could feel the characteristic movements of a shuttle entering a planet’s atmosphere. At that point the shuttles Intercom came on for the first time since we had boarded it. “Here we are,” the unseen pilot said,”Planet Quagmire Bog.” He then added while the intercom was still active. “I sure wonder why they send a team of Midshipmen to this cursed world, but then I am only a shuttle pilot. Anyway I have to return to the Devi right away. I drop you of at the old campsite and unload your equipment. I sure don’t want to stay there longer than I have to and besides I do have orders to return as fast as possible.” “Sir can you double check that we are supposed to be here?” I asked. “Already did that, because I could not believe they send me down here without an armed escort and make me drop of Midshipmen. However orders were confirmed to drop you and the equipment of right here.” “Can you do us a favor, Sir and contact Captain Harris and tell him where we are?” “Sure will! Now get out and let me drop the containers.” We stepped on a swimming dura plast platform that was surrounded by brackish greenish water. The water belonged to a foul stinking lake the shores heavily forested. A robot activated and carried a smaller box onto the platform, put it down and returned into the shuttle. The shuttle lifted off turned on its end and the two containers slid out its back and splashed into the water, close to the platform, almost dousing us with the muddy green water. The shuttle then accelerated fast and disappeared into the cloudy sky. --""-- 1This episode is part of Eric Olafson,Memories. GC Volume 44 Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson